BREATHLESS
by DragPan Mumumu
Summary: You leave me breathless...Tao.


**KrisTao (Breathless)**

Annyeonghaseyo ^o^ readers sayah datang kembali adakah yang merindukan ff buatan sayah…?/^^/gakada.

Oke-oke sayah datang bawa songfict, selingan buat ff yang belum kelar, dan belum juga finish,,=_=/pundung/ something make me shock DAN itu sangat pengaruh gak tahu kenapa/sokinggris/

Oya ini ff terinspirasi dari lagunya Shayne Ward yang judulnya kaak judul ff ini.^0^

Tittle: BREATHLESS

Author : P_Nca

Main Pairing : Wu Yi Fan aka KRIS

Huang Zi Tao aka TAO

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance / Drama /angst?

**NOTE : Ini ff YAOI yang tidak suka silahkan abaikan note sayah ini, dan yang TIDAK SUKA dengan Pairingnya dimohon lebih baik tidak usah membaca ff ini,bukan maksud saya pelit ataupun tidak mau mendengarkan Kritik ataupun saran yang sudah diberikan pada saya, hanya saja ini hanyalah sebuah FF, sebuah karangan yang bebas bagi penulisnya untuk menuangkan hasil imajinasinya.**

**DAN saya tekankan di FF ini tidak ada yang menyakiti atapun disakiti. ^^v **

Length : Sepanjang Lirik lagunya.^0^

Disclaimer : Ini ff punya sayah, yang idenya terilhami(?) dari lagu rekomendasi Lia eonni, yang ternyata memang pas banget ma Kris Tao,,hahahai#gomawo eonni#bow. castnya punya bersama. Udah itu saja.

Ini ff khusus Kris pov.

Selamat Membaca ^^

If our love was a fairy tale

I would charge in and rescue you

On a yacht baby we would sail

To an island where we'd say I do

Andai cinta kita adalah dongeng

Aku pasti akan menerobos masuk dan menyelamatkanmu

Di atas sampan, kasih kita akan berlayar

Ke sebuah pulau dimana kita akan menikah.

" Gege,, cepat kemari Tao menemukan sesuatu!" pekikan suara khas mengaburkan lamunan sesaat ku. Ku sunggingkan senyum pada namja yang tengah asik berkutat ditepi pantai membiarkan telapak kaki tanpa alasnya basah karena ombak kecil yang menepi.

Pantai..

Itulah tempat kesukaannya,Tao. Dia bilang Pantai bisa membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

Dan apa yang ia katakan adalah fakta. Tempat ini sungguh menenangkan.

" Kau menemukan apa Tao?" tanyaku saat kini ku sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

" Lihat ge, Tao menemukan bintang laut kecil" ujarnya yang terdengar antusias, kulihat seekor bintang laut kecil berwarna merah kecoklatan ditangan kirinya yang basah.

" Apa itu masih hidup..?" tanyaku memastikan saat kulihat bintang laut itu hanya diam saja ditangan Tao. Namun dengan cepat Tao mengangguk dan menyerahkan bintang laut itu tanganku.

" Masih hidupkan?" tanyanya, yang kujawab dengan anggukan kepala, saat ku rasakan kaki-kaki kecil di bintang laut itu bergerak-gerak ditelapak tanganku.

" Kita lepas saja, biarkan dia hidup dialamnya,oke..?" ujarku, sejenak ia terdiam setelah meraih kembali bintang laut yang ada ditanganku dan menatapnya sendu.

Sedihkah…?

" Baby, dia punya tempat tinggal yang sesuai dengannya yaitu disini, apa Tao ingin bintang laut itu mati begitu saja?"kataku seraya memeluknya dari belakang, membuatku bisa melihat bintang laut yang ada di tangannya dan juga menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang sungguh ku akui hanya aroma tubuhnya saja yang ingin ku hirup setiap saat.

Perlahan ia mengendurkan pelukanku dan berjalan kearah bibir pantai yang sedikit dalam, sebatas mata kaki, dan mulai melepaskan bintang laut itu dari hanya tersenyum melihatnya, sungguh polos dan lugu, inilah salah satu yang ku suka karena itu pula rasa ingin menjaga dan selalu ada didekatnya semakin kuat ada dalam padaku, bukan karena kasihan padanya, namun ada rasa yang menuntunku untuk melakukannya, yaitu Cinta. Aku mencintainya.

" Ayo ge kita pulang…" ajaknya setelah meletakkan bintang laut itu kedalam air, dan berjalan mendekat kearahku. Ku sambut uluran tangannya yang mengisyaratkan padaku agar menautkan jemariku disela jemarinya.

" Ayo.." jawabku, seraya menggandenga tangannya, seulas senyuman terpatri diwajahnya sembari menatapku.

" Ge.." penggilnya membuatku menatapnya yang ada disampingku.

" Ya,kau lelah..?" tanyaku saat ku lihat ia tertunduk, dan mengeratkan tautan jemarinya pada jemariku.

" Tidak." Ia mendongak dan menatapku, ku tatap mata indahnya yang mungkin kebanyakan orang akan berdecak kaget melihat matanya bak mata panda, namun itulah daya tariknya. " Gege, wo ai ni."

Chu…

Dapat ku rasakan bibir kissablenya menyentuh bibirku cepat, ia tak pedulikan tatapan pengunjung lain yang melihatnya, dan tak hiraukan pasang mata yang terlihat cemburu melihat pasangan yang sedari tadi kudengar digumamkan 'serasi', yaitu kami. Dapat ku lihat ia sedikit berjinjit agar dapat menjangkauku. Semburat merah merona dipipinya dapat kulihat itu sebelum ia berlari meninggalkanku, berlari lebih dahulu kearah tempat duduk.

" Wo ye ai ni Tao." Ku jawab lirih.

Tuhan,

ijinkan aku menjaganya,

ijinkan aku memilikinya seutuhnya,

ijinkan aku membahagiakannya,

Dan ijinkan aku membawanya ketempat dimana hanya ada kebahagiaan yang melingkupi kami depan.

" Gege,, cepat kemari." Panggilnya yang membuyarkan lamunan sejenakku.

And if we had babies they would look like you

It'd be so beautiful if that came true

You don't even know how very special you are

Dan andai kita punya bayi, mereka pasti akan mirip denganmu

Akan sangat indah andai itu menjadi nyata

Kau bahkan tak tahu betapa istimewanya dirimu

" Tao,,,Tao.. kau dimana…? Tao…!" panggilku sedikit meninggikan suaru mengingat cukup ramainya tempat ini, ku edarkan pandanganku kepenjuru disekitarku dan Tao berada tadi, tempat ini cukup luas dimana aku mulai mencarinya.

Mall

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari toko tas berbrand yang tadi ku kunjungi dengan Tao, karena tak kunjungku temukan sosok yang sedri tadi membuat cemas, karena kehilangan sosoknya yang tadi sempat mengatakan ingin mencari toilet, setengah jam berlalu tapi tak kunjung kembali kedalam toko. Aku mencemaskannya yang belum menguasai bahasa tempat tinggal kami sekarang. Aku mencemaskannya…!

Mencari ke toko di sebelah toko yang kukunjungi, namun tak ada Tao disana, ku putuskan untuk mencarinya ke toilet yang sebenarnya hanya berjarak tiga toko dari toko awal ku kehilangan Tao.

Namun,kembali Nihil ku dapati.

Bodohnya aku saat kulihat Tao menitipkan tasnya padaku, termasuk handphonenya, kecemasanku semakin menjadi saat penglihatanku semakin dipenuhi oleh penungunjung sedikit menjauh dari tempatku semula, berjalan pelan sembari memperhatika sekeliling.

" Adik kecil jangan menangis ne,,,uljima, ummamu pasti mencarimu dan kau akan kembali pada ummamu, sekarang usap airmatamu dengan ini…." Sayup-sayup kudengar suara yang terdengar khas di telinga, kupertajam kembali pendengaranku, dan sejurus kemudian rasa cemas dan khawatir lenyap begitu saja , saat mataku melihat sosok yang sempat membuatku merutuki diriku sendiri dan tak akan memaafkan diriku jika satu hal buruk terjadi padanya.

" Baby…." Panggilku pada Tao yang tengah bersimpu di hadapan seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang duduk di depan pos informasi. Aku kembali merutuk pada diriku sendiri saat kusadari posisi ku saat ini, ini cukup jauh dari toilet , dan toko tadi.

Seteledor inikah diriku membiarkan orang yang ku akui ialah kekasihku, berjalan sendiri di lingkungan yang baru baginya.

" Gege…!" serunya seraya berdiri dari posisinya.

Brukk

Grepppp

Ku jatuhkan begitu saja kedua tas ditanganku dan seolah tak peduli tatapan orang padaku saat ini, tak peduli pendapat orang dengan apa yang kulakukan saat ini, yang ku tahu tadi aku sangat cemas, dan inilah dasar kenapa aku memeluk namja yang sepertinya terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan. Memeluk ya memeluknya, tidak salahkan aku memeluk ke-ka-sih-ku.

" Gege,,, kau kenapa..?" tanyanya saat mendapati ku masih memeluknya.

" Kau kemana saja? Kau tidak apa-apakan? Apa ada yang mengganggumu ? kenapa kau bisa ada di pos informasi? Gege mencemaskanmu," pertanyaan-pertanyaan kulayangkan padanya, sembari ku periksa tubuhnya, melihat tangannya, punggungnya , hingga menangkupkan kedua tanganku pada wajahnya,dan kutatap wajahnya.

" Tao tidak apa-apa ge,, Gege lihatkan Tao tidak ada yang lecet, tadi Tao bertemu anak kecil ini, dia menangis di toilet sendirian, sepertinya ia terpisah dari ummanya. Dui bu qi sudah membuat gege cemas, Tao janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Jelasnya dengan raut wajah yang dapat dikatakan sangat imut,itu menurutku, dan dengan seksama ku dengarkan penjelasannya, ku sunggingkan senyum saat kulihat ia membentuk jarinya menjadi V.

" Tidak apa-apa Tao, yang terpenting saat ini , Gege sudah menemukan mu, oya anak belum ada yang mencarinya.?" Tanyaku saat kulihat anak kecil yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi kecemasannku, bukan maksud tidak punya etika, hanya saja itu terjadi begitu saja.

" Tadi Satpam sudah menyebarkan informasi anak hilang, dia bilang tinggal menunggunya." Jawab Tao. Kuanggukan kepalaku.

" Adik kecil kau, jangan menangis lagi ya, hyung akan menungguimu disini sampai ummamu datang menjemputmu." Ujar Tao yang kini sudah kembali bersimpu di hadapan anak kecil tadi. Anak itu mengangguk dan mulai tersenyum saat Tao memberikan permen yang tadi sempat dibelinya saat hendak kemari.

Tuhan tidak ada yang tidak mungkinkan didunia ini…?

Dia begitu menyayangi anak kecil, kasih sayang yang tergambar dari perilakunya seolah menjelaskan ia siap, jika ketidak mungkinan itu menjadi nyata, mungkin harapanku ini terlalu bodoh atau bahkan gila, namun tidak salahkan aku memintanya pada-Mu Tuhan.

Indahnya matamu akan dimilikinya, senyuman menawanmu akan kau turunkan padanya, ia pasti akan mirip denganmu.

You leave me breathless

You're everything good in my life

You leave me breathless

I still can't believe that you're mine

You just walked out of one of my dreams

So beautiful you're leaving me

Breathless

Kau membuat jantungku berdebar-debar

Engkau adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku

Kau membuat jantungku berdebar-debar

Aku masih tak percaya bahwa engkau adalah kekasihku

Engkau muncul begitu saja dari salah satu mimpiku

Sungguh cantik, kau membuatku jantungku

Berdebar-debar.

Kutatap wajah Tao yang kini ada didepanku, dekat hingga kubisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang memburu, kulihat tatapan matanya yang sayu, wajahnya yang terlihat merona meski temaram lampu yang menerangi aku dan dia.

" Do you really want to do? I'll stop if you're not ready, baby. I am outraged at the sight of you pain." Ujarku pada Tao yang kini berada dibawahku, dapat kurasakan genggaman erat di kedua lenganku, dan setitik airmata lolos dari mata indahnya. Ku cium pelan puncak kepalanya yang terasa basah karena keringat, ya you-know-what-I-mean-and-what-we-do.

" I really want to do it with you Ge, and I'm ready to take he risk. I love You Ge." Ujarnya yang sejurus kemudian menncium kilat bibirku, sungguh candu bagiku.

" It will hurt a little, but believe me not too long I'll let you feel it. You could hold me tight as tight as you can. And I'll do it quickly. I love you so much Tao." Tukasku, sambil membenarkan posisiku di atasnya, dapat kulihat raut ketakutan di wajahnya, namun dapat kulihat sisi antusias pada wajahnya saat kumulai menundukkan tubuhku untuk mencium bibirnya lebih dalam, dan selanjutnya kudengar ia meneriakan namaku dengan keras, disaat yang bersamaan ku menjadikan ia seutuhnya menjadi milikku.

Ku kerjapkan mataku, membiasakan bias sinar yang masuk dari celah jendela yang langsung menerpa wajahku.

Kurasakan berat dilengan kananku, ku tolehkan kepalaku kekanan, seulas senyum ku lukis dalam bibirku, mataku melihat ciptaan Tuhan yang mungkin hanya tercipta untukku,Cantik itulah yang kulihat saat ini, parasnya yang selalu membuat jantungku berpacu cepat saat ia mengatakan : **I really want to do it with you Ge, and I'm ready to take he risk. I love You Ge.**

Selimut putih yang menutupnya hingga sebatas dada, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang terdapat beberapa ulah ku, ingatan semalam suntuk terulang kembali, dimana saat indah dan saat-saat ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh alunan suara khas yang sangat ku ingin dengar, semburat merah diwajahnya yang masih teringat jelas disaat aku kembali menegaskan padanya kau hanya milikku dan aku milikmu, meski setetes airmata membasahi pipinya ia tetap pada keinginannya, keinginannya membuatku bahagia padanya, sedikit tergores hatiku saat kulihat ia terisak, inginku hentikan itu, namun cengkraman tangannya dilenganku menahanku, sebelum sebuah kecupan dan bisikan di telingaku mengisyaratkan ia adalah milikku.

" Engghhhh…" lenguhan kudengar dari bibir namja yang sedari terlihat pulas di lenganku, kubelai pelan surai hitamnya yang sedikit masih lembab, karena keringat mungkin.

" Kau sudah bangun baby, apa gege membangunkanmu…?" ku tarik pelan kepalanya, kudekatkan diceruk leherku, ia hanya mengikutinya. Sedikit kurasakan geli saat ia menggeleng di cerukleherku.

" Tidak,, Tao bangun sendiri,Ge jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya, segera ku lirik jam dinding.

" Jam 12 siang," jawabku yang masih membelai surai hitamnya.

" Mwo…?" serunya yang langsung melepas pelukanku. " Aishhhh…" kulihat ia merintih, mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika hendak bangkit dari tidurnya.

" sakit…?" tanyaku yang kini membantunya untuk duduk di tempat tidur, membuat selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi dadanya, melorot hingga sebatas pinggang memperlihatkan dada dan perut putihnya yang ya…lagi-lagi terdapat ulahku yang membuatnya tidak sepenuhnya putih lagi.

" Tidak apa-apa ge,, Tao baik – baik saja." Ujarnya seraya menatapku dengan tatapan yang menyakinkan jika ia baik-baik saja.

" Kau istirahat saja dulu, biar gege yang membuatkan sarapan untuk kita." Kataku, dan hendak beranjak meninggalkannya bermaksud melakukan apa yang ku katakan tadi.

Srepppp

Ku lihat tangan kanannya menahan pergerakanku.

" Ada apa baby…?"

" Aku temani gege." Katanya dengan ekpresi seperti anak kecil yang meminta diajak pergi ke taman bermain.

" Baiklah…" inilah aku, aku tidak bisa menolaknya jika ia sudah memperlihatkan jurusnya.

" Yakkkk gege apa yang kau lakukan…" pekikannya terdengar nyaring di telingaku, saat ku angkat di ala princess dengan selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya, jangan berfikir aku naked, tentu aku memakai celanaku kembali setelah 'melakukannya' hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia terlihat menggodaku lagi.

" Kita mandi dulu baby, gege tahu kau sulit berjalan." Ujarku yang seketika itu juga membuat semburat merah dipipinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku.

And if our love was story book

We would meet on the very first page

The last chapter would be about

How I'm thankful for the life we've made

And if we had babies they would have your eyes

I would fall deepers watching you give life

You don't even know how very special you are

Dan andai cinta kita adalah sebuah buku dongeng

Kita pasti bertemu di halaman pertama

Bab terakhir akan bercerita tentang

Betapa bersyukurnya diriku atas hidup yang kita miliki

Dan andai kita punya bayi, mata mereka pasti akan sepertimu

Aku akan jatuh lebih dalam melihat kau memberi hidup

Dan bahkan kau tak tahu betapa istimewanya dirimu

" _Gege, jangan belikan ia coklat setiap kali kau pulang kerja." Tukasnya seraya membawa segelas susu coklat ditangan kanannya._

" _Dia suka coklat baby…"_

_Chu…_

_Kebiasaan yang kulakukan, setelah tak melihatnya untuk beberapa jam yang lalu. Beruntung Zi Fan kecil sedang asik dengan coklatnya, membuatnya tak melihat kelakuan sang appa, yaitu aku._

" _Appa,, cotlatna enak…ji pan cuka…" celotehnya dengan mulut belepotan coklat, dan dengan bahasa anak kecil seumaran dia, 3 tahun. Terdengar mengelikan memang, tapi itulah yang membuatku rindu padanya. Ku angkat tubuhnya dan membuatnya kini berada didekapanku._

" _Kalau Zi Fan suka, appa akan membelikan Zi Fan Coklat setiap hari." Ujarku pada Zi Fan yang terlihat berkutat memakan coklatnya, dan saat itu juga ku dapat melihat tatapan tajam dari Tao yanag berdiri di sampingku._

_(" Zi Fan,, saatnya kau tidur siang sayang, umma sudah buatkan Zi Fan susu coklat,, kajja tidur,,, tapi kita gosok gigi dulu ne…ayo sayang." Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya begitu luwes mengambil alih menggendong anak kecil yang matanya mirip dengannya,dari dekapanku. _

_Kuikuti ia berjalan menuju ia bergurau di tempat tidur kami, ya kami bertiga tidur bersama, karna aku menginginkan selalu berada di dekat mereka. Sebelum mengusap pelan surai hitam Zi Fan kecil.)_

" Zi Fan…" gumamku.

" Eoh,Gege , siapa Zi Fan…? Gege..?" sebuah Tanya sukses membangunkanku pada khayalan, ya khayalanku dengannya yang mungkin sudah terlampau jauh, tidak salahkan kita mengkhayal? tidak ada undang-undang yang mengatur batas orang berkhayal, bukan?

" Tidak ada,, hanya saja nama itu terdengar bagus, Zi Fan." Ku gumamkan lagi namanya, membuat namja yang duduk di sampingku menatapku bingung.

" Gege, kau aneh." Gumamnya, yang terlihat tidak puas dengan jawabanku.

" Lihat mataharinya bagus…." Ku alihkan pandanganku pada matahari yang hendak tenggelam, terlihat sangat jelas dari posisi kami sekarang, deburan ombak dan semilir angin yang menerpa wajah, sudah tahu dimana kami berada kan…?

You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me

You're like an angel

The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me

You're something special

I only hope thet I'll one day deserve what you've given me

All I can do is try

Every day of my life

Kau pasti di kirimkan dari surga kebumi untukk mengubahku

Kau seperti bidadari

Yang kurasakan saat ini lebih kuat daripada cinta, percayalah padaku

Kau sungguh istimewa

Harapanku satu-satunya adalah suatu hari nanti aku akan layak menerima yang kau berikan padaku

Tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berusaha di sepanjang hidupku.

Kulihat seseorang yang ku katakan tampan namun sekaligus cantik tengah berjalan kearahku dengan tuxedo putih sama sepertiku namuan ia lengkap dengan seikat mawar putih di tangan kanannya, dan seorang namja tinggi dengan senyuman khasnya tengah mengapit lengan, namja bersurai hitam yang kutahu namanya yaitu Tao. Sedikit ada rasa cemburu di hatiku saat kulihat namja bertuxedo hitam itu mengapit lengan Tao, meskipun akulah pemenangnya tapi saja pemandangan itu sedikit mengangguku, tapi sudahlah lagipula adanya dia Tao yang memintanya.

" Gege.." panggil Tao lirih, ku sunggingkan senyum saat kulihat pipinya terlihat merona. Ingin rasanya segera mencubit pipi Tao, namun suara bass menginterupsiku.

" Kris, aku serahkan Tao dia baik-baik, aku tidak akan segan mangambil Tao kembali darimu jika kulihat ketidak bahagiaan pada Tao." Ujar namja yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dariku.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengambil Tao kembali, karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi pasangan hidupku." Ujarku tak mau kalah oleh gertakannya. Kulihat ia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, begitu juga denganku.

" Chanyeol hyung, terimakasih." Ujar Tao menyebut nama namja disampingnya.

" Ne, semoga kau bahagia." Jawabnya yang sejurus kemudian mengusap pelan pipi Tao, Tao tersenyum menerima perlakuan mantan namjachingunya itu, ya Chanyeol ialah mantan namjachingu Tao saat Tao belum mengenalku.

" Ehem bisa kita mulai sekarang tuan." Terdengar suara namja menginterupsi dari belakang tubuhku, ia adalah penyatu kami,aku dan Tao.

" Ya.." jawabku yang dapat kulihat Tao mulia mensejajarkan dirinya di samping kananku, ia terlihat berulangkali menghembuskan nafasnya, risaukah?

" Baiklah ikuti kataku." Tukas namja bertuxedo hitam dengan buku ditangannya.

Terucaplah janji dimana janji itu akan selalu ku ingat, akan selalu kujaga, dan akan selalu ku pegang, karena aku sipembuat janji itu.

" Tao…" panggilku seusai mengucap rapal janji yang Tao juga mengatakannya.

Ku lihat ia menatapku sendu, ku dekatkan wajahku hingga ku dapat merasakan nafas hidupnya untukku menerpa wajahku.

Chup—

Ciuman ringan ku sentuhkan di bibirnya, riuh tepuk tangan dan taburan bungan mawar putih menambah suasana menjadi terlihat sangat penuh cinta.

" Kau terlihat sangat berbeda hari ini, kau seperti bidadari namja yang sengaja Tuhan kirimkan untukmu, untuk menemaniku, dan untuk berada disampingku selamanya." Tukasku setelah mengakhiri ciuman dibibirnya.

" Aku memang untukmu ge,,," tukasnya lirih.

"_Kau pasti di kirimkan dari surga kebumi untukk mengubahku_

_Kau seperti bidadari _

_Yang kurasakan saat ini lebih kuat daripada cinta, percayalah padaku_

_Kau sungguh istimewa" batinku. _

Ku gapai tangannya dan perlahan melangkah menuju kerumunan para saksi kami yang sudah menunggu kami dengan berdiri di pinggiran jalan menuju altar tadi, senyuman bahagia terukir di wajah semuanya.

Selamanya aku akan mencintaimu, selamanya aku akan bersamamu, dan selamanya aku akan menjadi pemilik hatiku. Karena hanya dirimu yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak tak beraturan, nafasku berderu saat ku mendengar seruanmu mengucapkan namaku, dan hanya dirimu yang mampu mengubah dan mengalihkan hidupku,untuk memilihmu.

FIN

Uye,,,selesai juga hadoh,,,mamah,,,apa ini maafkan saya,,,ya ampun saya membuat ff dengan rate T+ yang aishhhh…o udah ah gak mau bikin yang lebih mendalam lagi, takut , merinding,,hahahaha0

Endingnya maksain banget yakkk mian,, tadi sempet terlintas mau angst,, tapi ogah ah…. Pingin yang suit-suit ahahahai…^^

Ok-ok.. main to read n review?


End file.
